A gift for Christmas
by Mell Heavenbee
Summary: Lo que ella menos quería era verle la cara a su ex prometido y a la bruja que se lo había robado, pero bien dicen que el destino es caprichoso y que la Navidad está hecha para mantener alejados los resentimientos, ¿Un nuevo inicio, al lado de ese chico de ojos azules?, Li Meiling, una noticia para ti, en estas fechas, todo es posible...


_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi autoría, sólo la historia me pertenece._

_Nota especial: Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_

-.-

**A gift for Chritsmas.**

_-Y entonces Santa Claus recorrió el mundo para dejar regalos a todos los niños y niñas, aunque de por medio se olvidó de una chica, que clamaba tristemente por un príncipe azul._

_Lo que ella no sabía, era que su regalo podría llegar en algún momento, con ayuda de ella misma y su generoso corazón-_

-.-

Su cuerpo algo frágil y delicado estaba desparramado en el único sofá de dos plazas de su pequeño departamento, mientras que en sus brazos sostenía con fuerza un gran pote de helado de chocolate y con una mano se encargaba de ingerir su contenido cada cierto tiempo, apoyada por una cuchara de un tamaño bastante considerable.

La Tv que yacía frente a ella, mostraba uno de los múltiples canales de películas románticas que estaban incluidos en el _Premium Pack_, cortesía de la televisión de paga, que gracias a su sueldo podía costearse, junto con algunos otros pequeños lujos, como ropa, zapatos nuevos, artículos de belleza y demás, aunque realmente lo único que no podía hacer era comprarse a algún tipejo que estuviera a su lado, consintiéndola, mimándola y comportándose como un estúpido príncipe azul de los cuentos.

Bufó con fastidio cuando la película, _Sueño de un amor navideño_, finalizó como siempre con uno de esos finales felices y empalagosos, donde los protagonistas quedaban juntos, se amaban y tenían cientos de hijitos que luego se enamorarían, para continuar con el mismo y patético ciclo de vida.

Aunque posiblemente, aquí la patética no era la vida de los personajes ficticios de la Tv, más bien era ella y su pésimo humor de esa tarde.

Se levantó del sofá, luego de haber permanecido sentada en el mismo lugar durante horas, caminó hacia la nevera y dejó en uno de los compartimentos lo que restaba de helado, mientras se dirigía al fregadero para depositar la cuchara sucia que había ocupado, al tiempo que observaba con sumo desprecio el montón de trastos que se aglomeraban formando una sucia, desagradable y maloliente montaña.

—No, tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo hoy…— Li Meiling dio un último suspiro antes de estirar los brazos, mover la cabeza y bostezar enormemente, en un intento por hacer que su pereza de ese día se esfumara y al fin pudiera hacer algo de provecho.

Sin embargo, ella sabía perfectamente que sus nulas ganas por hacer algo de su vida, no se debían al hecho de que a veces llegaba a ser algo perezosa y desorganizada, mas bien, todo era a causa de un suceso ocurrido hacia unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando una tipeja de cabello castaño, ojos esmeralda y tonta sonrisa, había decidido meterse en su vida para robarle lo único que le hacía caminar derecha y tratar de ser la mujer ideal.

Negó con la cabeza alejando el recuerdo, antes de observar el calendario que permanecía adherido en una de las paredes de su cocina.

—Tenía que ser…— se dijo de forma sarcástica, antes de menear la mano y salir del lugar, como si quisiera restarle importancia a la fecha que acababa de observar.

_24 de Diciembre._

Ella jamás había sido de las que se emocionaban mucho por la navidad, de hecho, la fecha le parecía en ocasiones un pretexto para hacer muchas compras y de paso para atascarse de un montón de comida, lo cual posteriormente se convertiría en uno de los típicos propósitos de año nuevo, ese en el que todos prometían hacer más ejercicio para bajar de peso.

Realmente en un tiempo a ella igual le emocionaba esas fechas, se veía muy feliz cada que llegaba diciembre y se empeñaba en buscar buenos regalos para sus seres queridos, pero claro, a la misma bruja de ojos verdes que ya había mencionado antes, le había importado un reverendo rábano y ¿Qué más?, se había robado también a su único motivo de festejar las navidades.

—Tonta, tonta y más tonta, eso es lo que eres Meiling— farfulló, antes de dejarse caer otra vez en el sillón, pensando en que realmente la culpa de todo lo que le había sucedido la tenía ella y su patética idea de "Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo y si no es que nunca lo fue".

A buena hora se le había ocurrido tal estupidez, porque realmente ella debió imaginarse que su pequeño lobo, jamás, entiéndase jamás, iba a regresar a sus brazos una vez le concediera su libertad.

¿Por qué?, simple, no la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía con él.

_Ding dong._

—¡Quien!— gritó con molestia, una vez termino de escuchar el fastidioso pitido que hacia el timbre de su puerta, cada vez que alguien llegaba de visita —.¡Dije, que quien diablos es!, ¡No pretendo abrir si no revela su identidad!

—_Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, Meiling_— la muchacha pelinegra, al escuchar el nombre, levantó una ceja con desconcierto y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada para abrir, encontrándose con que efectivamente se trataba de uno de los parientes lejanos de su familia, de cabello negro y ojos azules, los cuales siempre mantenía escondidos detrás de unas redondas gafas que lo hacían ver como todo un nerd…

Uno muy atractivo, pero a fin de cuentas un nerd.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Eriol?— indagó con prisa, recargándose en el umbral de la puerta para observar desde un mejor ángulo al sujeto frente a ella.

—Vine porque tu Madre me lo pidió y porque tanto ella como Ieran Li desean que te presentes a una cena familiar esta noche— anunció, en tanto ajustaba un poco el abrigo que llevaba puesto —.¿Qué, porque me miras así?

—¿Cena familiar?— preguntó la ojirubi, con algo de sarcasmo en su voz —.¿Quienes estarán presentes?

—Por obvias razones yo, tu madre, Ieran Li, Shiefa, Fanren, Futtie, Feimei, algunos amigos de la familia…— al ver su mirada cansada, suspiró —.De acuerdo Meiling, también estará Syaoran y Sakura, junto con sus padres, su hermano y Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Perfecto, diles que no iré.

—Meiling, por favor, mañana es Navidad y tu madre estaría muy contenta de que asistieras— casi suplicó el níveo, colocando una mano en la puerta, pues estaba seguro que de quitarla la muchacha pelinegra la azotaría sin piedad en sus narices —.Es sólo un rato, después regresas a tu "limpio y ordenado" departamento y no vuelves a saber nada más de nadie.

—¿Sabes qué Eriol?, no sé si llamarte hipócrita, doble cara o admirarte demasiado por tu valor— mencionó ella, cruzándose de brazos —.Porque la verdad me sorprende demasiado que tu vayas a asistir a un lugar donde estará tu ex al lado de su nuevo y flamante novio, que por cierto es hermano de la bruja esa que me quito a Syaoran…

—Sakura no es ninguna bruja, Meiling— corrigió el ojiazul, medio suspirando —.Y el que Tomoyo y yo hayamos terminado es simplemente porque ella no sentía lo mismo, no puedes obligar a alguien a que te quiera.

La muchacha de ojos rubíes se quedó quieta en su sitio, en tanto su mirada viajaba al piso y se quedaba ahí por unos breves momentos, pensando un poco en lo anteriormente dicho por Hiraguizawa.

Syaoran Li, su primo, había sido hasta hace unos meses el hombre con el que ella iba a contraer matrimonio, todos sus parientes habían estado de acuerdo en el compromiso, mientras que ella no podía pedir más al respecto. Había estado completamente enamorada de él desde que eran niños y el que fueran a casarse era uno de sus sueños más anhelados.

No obstante llegó un día en el que Syaoran tuvo que viajar a Tokio-Japón por cuestiones de negocios, Meiling no pudo acompañarlo gracias a que en esas fechas estuvo en cama, todo debido a un resfriado que decidió atacarla de improvisto, así que, como buena prometida, se dedicó únicamente a esperarlo hasta su regreso, mientras revisaba una y otra vez un montón de revistas de vestidos de novia, arreglos para boda y otros accesorios mas.

Tal fue su sorpresa cuando a su regreso, Syaoran Li llegó muy bien acompañado por una publicista que había conocido en Japón, una tal Sakura Kinomoto de la que se había enamorado y la cual posteriormente fue la causa de la ruptura de su compromiso, pues su primo alegó que no podría casarse con nadie que no fuera esa chiquilla de brillantes ojos verdes y reluciente cabello castaño.

Lo peor de todo fue que su tía Ieran simpatizo de lo lindo con la chica y gracias a eso casi exigió que el compromiso se extinguiera, con lo cual se terminó su historia de cuento de hadas, sus sueños, sus ilusiones y aspiraciones a casarse con el hombre de su vida.

—Digas lo que digas Eriol, no pienso ir— reclamó después de pensarlo, mordiéndose los labios —.Creo que por el bien de todo el mundo será mejor que no lo haga.

—Yo creo que todos esperan a que vayas y lo del compromiso, tu sabes que no fue a propósito, Syaoran se enamoró y contra eso…

—¡Sí, ya sé que contra eso no puedo hacer nada!— gritó, respirando hondamente cuando terminó de hacerlo —.Tu deberías entenderme mejor que nadie Eriol…

—Y lo hago, pero el estar pensando en eso no va a solucionar nada— mencionó, al tiempo que le enviaba una mirada compasiva —.Tal vez es el mejor momento que hagas las paces con Syaoran y Sakura, estoy seguro que ellos no quisieron herirte, así como Tomoyo no quiso hacerlo conmigo…

Meiling se quedó nuevamente pensativa a lo dicho por el níveo. De lo poco que sabía Tomoyo Daidouji y él habían mantenido una relación de noviazgo por tres meses enteros, la cual no funcionó del todo, por aquello de que a veces llegaban a chocar bastante con sus personalidades que eran casi idénticas y porque la muchacha tenía una obsesión enorme por las videocámaras y el diseño, un hobbie que le absorbía casi todo su tiempo y era un gran opositor de que ellos dos pasaran tiempo juntos.

Sorprendentemente Tomoyo Daidouji terminó enamorándose de un modelo de nombre Touya que llegó a trabajar un día a su agencia fotográfica, el cual resultó ser el hermano mayor de Sakura Kinomoto, con la que Daidouji posteriormente entabló una fuerte amistad.

Y Eriol, pues nada, simplemente cuando su ex pareja decidió darle la noticia, no le quedó de otra más que resignarse y asentir, como todo un caballero que ha perdido la batalla.

—De acuerdo, supongo que si tu vas a ir yo también puedo hacerlo, pero será la última vez— concedió la pelinegra una vez se pensó mejor el asunto, creyendo también que por ahora no sería buena idea acarrearse un problema con su madre o con su tía Ieran, sólo por rechazar su cortés invitación —.¿A qué hora será?

—A las 9:00 p.m. en punto, pasaré por ti una hora antes y nos vamos.

—Bien, hasta la noche— la muchacha Li cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez quedaron de acuerdo para la cena de ese día, así que observando su reloj de pared, que marcaba las 2:00 p.m. se decidió a caminar hasta su dormitorio, para comenzar a buscar algún buen atuendo, uno que le hiciera ver mejor que era usurpadora, roba novios y de paso que provocara en Syaoran algún tipo de resentimiento por haber dejado ir a una belleza como ella.

Sonrió, tal vez no había sido mala idea aceptar.

-.-.-

Esa noche Eriol Hiraguizawa se mantenía de lo más relajado posible, esperando como buen mozo al lado de su automóvil del año, un convertible de lujo.

Li Meiling pronto llegó a su lugar de encuentro, sonriendo un poquito, en tanto el ojiazul se quedaba levemente sorprendido por la imagen que se presentaba ante él, pues la muchacha llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo que hacia resaltar sus ojos y le hacía ver provocadoramente sexy.

Negó con la cabeza, alejando un poco el pensamiento, antes de abrirle la puerta del vehículo para que subiera.

—Te ves muy bien Meiling— fue lo único que pudo decir, una vez ambos estuvieron dentro del auto.

—Lo mismo digo— ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas después de eso, Eriol arrancó el vehículo y sin más se pusieron en marcha a la gran mansión Li, donde sería la cena familiar en conmemoración a la Noche Buena y Navidad.

Quince minutos de camino pasaron, antes de que se detuvieran en un semáforo, muy cercano a un callejón que se veía algo oscuro y tenebroso.

Meiling levantó una ceja cuando observó por la ventanilla como tres tipos de aspecto dudoso se acercaban hasta el automóvil, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño de forma automática, para después tener el impulso de girar su cabeza hacia Eriol, en un intento por decirle que arrancara, pues todo indicaba que esos sujetos querrían hacerles algo.

No obstante ni tiempo tuvo de advertirle cuando uno de ellos logró abrir sin mucho trabajo la puerta del conductor y tomando a Eriol del cuello lo obligó a bajarse.

—Quieto— amenazó uno de ellos, mostrando un arma que apuntó a la cabeza de Hiraguizawa —.Tienes un buen auto, así que nos lo llevaremos.

—Y mira Koji, viene con un premio— alabó el otro, una vez vio que Meiling todavía no bajaba del vehículo —.Esta si va a ser una buena Navidad.

—No le hagan nada a ella, llévate el auto si quieres— pidió el níveo, en defensa de la muchacha ojirubi —.Ahí están las llaves…

—Perfecto, pero lo de la chica no se va a poder sabes, a mi compañero le gustó y ya es justo que tenga un buen regalo de Navidad.

—Eso si yo lo permito— Li Meiling no espero otro minuto más cuando abrió la puerta de una sola, asestándole un buen golpe al tipo que se hallaba todavía de pie a un lado del auto.

—¡Hey quieta ahí!— amenazó el tal Koji, pero en su lugar Meiling sólo sonrió torcidamente, antes de correr hacia él y de una patada quitarle el arma que sostenía con una de sus manos.

Eriol entonces se zafó del agarre y asestó un fuerte golpe al estomago del sujeto, en tanto Meiling se encargaba del otro tipo que ya se había recuperado y ahora intentaba golpearla.

La muchacha, en uno de esos momentos, dio como su último recurso una fuerte patada a las partes nobles de aquel tipo, que de inmediato cayó sobre el asfalto, mientras que Eriol ya se había ocupado del otro, que igual permanecía inconsciente en piso.

—¿¡Y tú que ah!?— el sujeto restante, que se había mantenido sin hacer nada, huyo corriendo tras la amenaza de Meiling, que incluía dejarlo igual o en peor estado que sus dos compañeros.

Ambos muchachos sonrieron victoriosos, mas no gozaron su victoria por mucho tiempo cuando un par de automóviles de policía llegaron al lugar, alertados por el escándalo.

—Qué bueno que llegaron oficiales porque…— silencio, las palabras de Eriol quedaron incompletas, pues sin más los oficiales decidieron retenerlos tanto a él como a Meiling, colocándoles un par de esposas en las muñecas —.Oiga pero ¿Qué significa esto?

—¡Que están haciendo!, ¡Los delincuentes son ellos!— gritó Meiling, señalando como podía a los tipos que seguían inconscientes —.¡Oiga, oiga!, ¡Hágame caso, joder!

—Quedarán detenidos por disturbios en vía publica, igual que ellos— informó uno de los uniformados, dejando que tanto Hiraguizawa como Li lo observaran pasmados —.Llévenselos.

Eriol y Meiling forcejearon otro tanto para intentar librarse, no obstante no pudieron hacer nada cuando los oficiales los metieron a uno de los automóviles de policía y emprendieron marcha hacia la delegación, donde los encerraron en un pequeño cuarto con barrotes, el cual apenas estaba iluminado por una pequeña lamparita titilante.

—¡Oiga, oiga!, ¡No se vaya!, ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!— gritó la azabachada una vez le fueron retiradas las esposas, caminando hasta los barrotes para luego casi colgarse de estos, tratando inútilmente de abrir la reja —.¡Mierda!

—Vamos a tener que llamar a alguien— dijo Eriol, medio suspirando —.Después de todo tenemos derecho a una llamada

—¡De ninguna manera Eriol!— rebatió la ojirubi, negando fervientemente con la cabeza —.Si mi madre se entera de esto querrá golpearme, además, ¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros eh?

—Eso es lo que menos importa Meiling, ahora debemos salir de aquí o de lo contrario tendremos más problemas si no llegamos a la cena familiar, de todos modos comenzaran a sospechar— Li suspiró con cansancio, antes de tomar asiento en un banquillo que quedaba pegado a una de las paredes del pequeño cuartito, Eriol comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de hallar una solución, en tanto la muchacha de brillantes ojos sólo podía maldecir su suerte de esa noche.

Bonita Navidad estaban pasando.

—¡Hey, suélteme, voy a salir de aquí, se lo juro!— ambos muchachos vieron entonces como la reja era abierta por un par de policías, que de inmediato metieron de un empujón a los dos asaltantes de antes, los cuales continuaban gritando y diciendo que pronto saldrían de aquel sucio lugar.

Meiling se levantó de un salto, desesperada por el barullo y levantando sus hombros, se dispuso a gritar:

—¡Cállense!— dijo, acercándose al par de sujetos que retrocedieron, viendo la amenaza —.¡Por su culpa, par de sabandijas, estamos aquí!, ¡Si no se callan, juro que los matare y ahora si tendrán un buen motivo para encerrarme!

—Meiling, espera, cálmate— llamó Eriol, sosteniéndola de un brazo para que se detuviera en su amenaza.

—S-sí, h-hazle caso a tu amigo— habló uno de ellos, entre tartamudeos, escondiéndose tras la espalda de su compañero.

—¡Lo que debería hacer es matarlos!— los sujetos se encogieron en su sitio cuando Meiling dio claros indicios de golpearlos, en tanto Eriol la tomó de la cintura para evitar que continuara avanzando —.¡Suéltame, Eriol!

—Ya contrólate Meiling, si haces eso menos nos dejaran salir…

—S-sí, no nos mate señorita…— pidió uno de ellos, el que respondía al nombre de Koji —.E-es más, s-si no nos hace daño, p-prometemos decir toda la verdad para que los dejen salir.

—¿Seguros?— preguntaron ambos jóvenes al unisonó, sin creerlo.

—S-si, lo prometemos— Eriol y Meiling se observaron mutuamente con una ceja alzada y prontamente la chica ojirubi desistió de sus intentos por golpear a ambos sujetos, luego de pensarlo y cruzarse de brazos testarudamente…

Tal y como lo habían prometido, los dos delincuentes declararon después como habían sido los hechos, con lo cual dejaron en libertad a Eriol y Meiling, que casi corrieron al auto del primero para llegar cuanto antes a la cena familiar, a la que ya se habían retrasado bastante.

—Estúpida Navidad— susurró Meiling una vez estuvieron dentro del vehículo, nuevamente en marcha.

—Ya pasó todo, no hay de qué preocuparse…

—Es que no entiendes Eriol— dijo la muchacha, agachando la cabeza y atrayendo de por medio la leve atención de Hiraguizawa —.Estoy hecha un desastre gracias a esos tipos— sin contenerse mucho, Meiling finalmente dejó que un par de lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, al sentir la tristeza que le embargaba la situación en general…

Eriol negó con la cabeza, antes de buscar con una mano un pequeño pañuelo que tenía guardado dentro de su abrigo.

—No estás hecha un desastre Meiling, al contrario, para mi te ves muy linda— señaló, al tiempo que le extendía el pañuelo, pero sin dejar de ver el camino frente a él —.Además, eres muy fuerte, les diste una paliza a esos tipos.

—Sólo soy fuerte para eso…

—Claro que no Meiling— dijo el níveo, medio sonriendo —.Has afrontado muy bien todo lo que paso con Syaoran y eso también es signo de fortaleza, lo cual te hace una chica muy especial— Meiling sonrió un poco, luego de limpiar sus lagrimas con sumo cuidado de que no se embarrara el maquillaje que llevaba puesto e inmediatamente luego de hacerlo asintió, oprimiendo el pañuelo que Eriol le había dado contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

—Gracias… Eriol.

-.-.-

—¿Pero que les ha pasado?, ¿Por qué llegan tan tarde?— Ieran Li estaba de pie frente a la puerta junto a la madre de Meiling, mostrando un semblante algo disgustado y bastante serio, una vez les obligaron a ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca, que marcaba exactamente las 11:00 p.m.

—Lo sentimos, es sólo que tuvimos un par de contratiempos— se excusó el ojiazul con pena, haciendo una leve reverencia que la azabachada imitó después. —.De verdad…

—Bueno, ya no hay problema, pasen para que coman algo, por suerte llegaron antes del brindis— Meiling no dijo nada mas al igual que Eriol, simplemente caminaron al interior de la mansión Li, que estaba finamente decorada con varias luces de colores y flores, lo cual le daba un aspecto navideño y acogedor.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el gran comedor vacio, para que después un par de meseros se encargaran de servirles la cena de esa noche, que disfrutaron entre comentarios y algunos chistes que surgieron a lo largo de ese tiempo.

—¿Enserio?— preguntó Meiling con apuro, sin creerse el ultimo relato del ojiazul —.¿De verdad?

—Lo juro— la ojirubi estalló entonces en sonoras carcajadas que resonaron alrededor de toda la habitación, combinándose después con las risas de Eriol, que igual no había podido contenerse ante su ultimo chiste.

Sin embargo, prontamente al sitio apareció un muchacho de cabello castaño rebelde y ojos ambarinos, acompañado por su nueva prometida, que lucía un hermoso vestido verde, el cual, para que negarlo, la hacía verse muy bella, como una modelo de las revistas caras.

—Ehm… buenas noches, Eriol, Meiling— saludó el ambarino, dejando que la atención de ambos se concentrara en él —.Me alegra que vinieran.

—Estamos por hacer el brindis de Navidad, así que sería bueno que nos acompañaran— habló la chica ojiverde, haciendo una leve reverencia —.Después de todo es Navidad y…

—Ya lo sabemos— Meiling se puso de pie repentinamente, dejó la servilleta que había estado ocupando sobre la mesa y luego de ver a Eriol, finalmente sonrió —.Oh vamos, no van a estar con esas caras largas toda la noche, ¿Qué no?, si así estarán cuando se casen, entonces serán muy aburridos.

Syaoran y Sakura rieron un poquito ante el chiste de la muchacha, que lejos de molestarse por ello incluso comenzó a sentirse algo feliz, porque si en algo tenían razón era que la Navidad no estaba hecha para discutir o sacar a flote enojos pasados.

Hiraguizawa asintió con agrado ante tal muestra de valor, a la vez que se levantaba de su sitio para hacerle compañía a la muchacha pelinegra.

—Bueno, vamos entonces— los castaños asintieron, saliendo primero del comedor y siendo seguidos por Eriol y Meiling que caminaron tras de ellos.

—¿Estás bien con eso?— indagó el ojiazul con algo de preocupación, recibiendo en respuesta un simple asentimiento acompañado por una mini sonrisa.

—Tienes razón a fin de cuentas, no se puede obligar a alguien a que te ame— susurró —.Así que supongo que ya es hora de que yo también comience a buscar a mi persona especial, ¿No lo crees?— Eriol volvió a sonreír, complacido, antes de sentir como ella le tomaba de la mano con firmeza, una vez se aproximaron a llegar al gran salón de la mansión Li, donde suponía se encontraban todos los demás, incluyendo a Tomoyo Daidouji y Touya Kinomoto.

—Es tu turno para ser fuerte— mencionó apenas, teniendo cuidado de que nadie le escuchara —.Yo se que aun te duele un poco, así como a mi…

—Pero podemos salir de eso, ¿Qué no?— volvió a decir, correspondiendo al gesto y entrelazando su mano con la de ella, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo—.Ya nos toca ser felices.

—Y que lo digas— dijo de último, para que después se adentraran al gran salón, muy dispuestos a celebrar la Navidad como era debido, con brindis, regalos y abrazos…

Pero sobre todo sin resentimientos, tristezas o enojos que pudieran frustrar su nuevo comienzo…

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hey que tal!

Primero, este One-shot, como ya lo mencioné arribita, es para el reto "Especial de Navidad" del foro "Comunidad Sakuriana", ¿Por qué es un one-shot enfocado en la pareja Eriol-Meiling?, pues simplemente porque el foro me los asignó como pareja, algo que no es muy común pero ya ven, creo que a fin de cuentas pude adaptarme xD

Es bastante corto, pero yo espero que les guste, así como espero que pasen una hermosa Navidad al lado de sus seres queridos, muchas felicidades a todos y nos estamos leyendo.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
